Look at me
by AkiraKatou
Summary: ONE SHOT. The last moments in Severus Snape s life. He is with Voldemort, discussing about Harry and thinks about Lily and his real mission. Based on Deathly Hallows.


HI everyone.

Well, this my second fic written in English and my first of Harry Potter. Its a one shot story, based on the events that occur during one of the chapters of JK Rowling´s Deathly Hallows, on Snape´s point of view. I took part of the dialogue of the book to create the story... the descriptions of Snape are mine, and a little of the initial dialogue.

Its what I think could have happen in Snape´s life minutes before his tragic death.

I hope you like it. For suggestions, critical and more please post your reviews XD.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, characters, story, places and everything belongs to JK Rowling.

Here it goes!

* * *

LOOK AT ME

The Shrieking Shack. A place that flooded to me memories that I wish I could forget.

Memories that involved Potter and his "bellowed" friends. Right now, once again, I'm there. Not because of following a group of pranksters and arrogant gits. I´m sitting right in front of the Dark Lord, discussing about Potters son, the so called "Chosen One".

- I´m willing to risk my life, in order to fight for you and the cause.- I said, using my most advanced knowledge in Legilimency.

- I know that I can trust you, Severus. You definitely are one of my must trustful men. But I can´t let you take that task. You have another purpose on this war.

- Please let me join the rest of the death eaters. The wizards that are on Potter's side are falling one by one, my Lord, their resistance is crumbling…

- And it is doing so without your help.- Said The Dark Lord clearly, without any sign of hesitation.- "Skilled wizards though you are, Severus, I do not think you will take much difference now. We are almost there…. Almost"

The Dark Lord felt that the day that he would face Potter man to man, without any kind of help, had finally arrived. He definitely was not going to waste that chance this time. But I had one more task, not given by him. I must make sure to complete it successfully, not giving away my "Treason", my true allegiance. The promise I made to Albus Dumbledore would be fulfilled, no matter what consequences could happen to me.

- Let me find the boy. Let me bring you Potter. I know I can find him, my Lord. Please.- I said, with a confident voice

Quite Funny… I felt a presence nearby. Possibly a person behind an invisibility cloak… Potter… Yes… definitely… it's him… I can't be mistaken… He is one of the few to have that kind of cloak… So, that boy came here, by accident of course, meeting us in the process. I have to think in a way to give him the information that Dumbledore left to me and not giving away his presence…. Strangely, The Dark Lord stood up. I saw his eyes, those red eyes, that adding them his serpentine aura, made him a fearful man, besides those extraordinary skills that made him one of the best wizards ever been alive, just surpassed by Dumbledore.

- I have a problem, Severus.- he said, softly

- My Lord?.- I asked, taken unguarded by these sudden words.

And then, he raised the Elder Wand, that one stolen from Dumbledore's grave. I was wondering what was going on, and asking myself about the behaviour of my so called master.

- Why doesn't it work for me, Severus?

What was he talking about? He had shown magnificent magic with the wand, possibly over passing his former one. Why was he asking that?... Nagini started to hiss.

- My, my Lord?. I asked a little confused.- I do not understand. You… you have performed extraordinary magic with that wand

- No.- he answered, calm, but I could tell that he was angry.- I have performed my usual magic. I am extraordinary, but this wand… no. It has not revealed the wonders it has promised. I feel no difference between this wand and the one I procured from Ollivander all those years ago. No difference

I didnt know what to say to him, neither what to do next. I started to feel danger in the place. The Dark Lord spoke again.

- I have thought long and hard, Severus… Do you know why I have called you back from the battle?

By mere instinct, I saw Nagini, inside its cage. I had a bad feeling about this, as if I was merely approaching to my own end. But that didn't matter anymore. I had to deliver the message to the boy, I had to keep trying to convince him to let me meet him.

- No, my Lord, but I beg you will let me return. Let me find Potter.

- You sound like Lucius. Neither of you understands Potter as I do. He does not need finding. Potter will come to me. I know his weakness, you see, his one great flaw. He will hate watching the others struck down around him, knowing that it is for him that it happens. He will want to stop it at any cost. He will come.

I had to convince him. It was my duty, after all.

- But my Lord, he might be killed accidentally by one other than yourself…

- My instructions to my Death Eaters have been perfectly clear. Capture Potter. Kill his friends, the mre, the better, but do not kill him. But it is of you that I wished to speak, Severus, not Harry Potter. You have been very valuable to me. Very valuable.

And I still needed to be very valuable. At least, for a little more time.

- My Lord knows I seek only to serve him. But let me go and find the boy, my Lord. Let me bring him to you. I know I can…- I said, with a tone that denoted insistence and obsession.

- I have told you, no!.- The Dark Lord said impatiently. I felt fear.- My concern at the moment, Severus, is what will happen I finally meet the boy!

- My Lord, there can be no question, surely…?

- But there is a question, Severus. There is.

He started to slide the Elder Wand through his fingers. He was looking directly at me, like if I was his source of answers. Unfortunately, for him, I wasn't.

- I… I cannot answer that, my Lord.

- Can't you?.- he asked, looking one more at me, with fury.- My wand of yew did everything of which I asked it, Severus, except to kill Harry Potter. Twice it failed. Ollivander told me under torture of the twin cores, told me to take another's wand. I did so, but Lucius wand shattered upon meeting Potter´s.

- I… I have no explanation, my Lord…- I said, looking at Nagini.

- I sought a third wand, Severus. The Elder Wand, the Wand of Destiny, the Deathstick. I took it from it´s previous master. I took it from the grave of Albus Dumbledore.

I finally saw the Dark Lord. Behind an unexpressive exterior, laid a person that was feeling shocked, scared, terrified. Each word of his made me feel nervous, as I did my best for not showing to him any sign of emotion. I had to do one more try.

- My Lord, let me go to the boy…

- All this long night.- he said, ignoring my request.- when I am on the brink of victory, I have sat here.- his voice started to be louder.- wondering, wondering, why the Elder Wand refuses to be what it ought to be, refuses to perform as legend says it must perform for its rightful owner… and I think I have the answer… Perhaps you already know it? You are a clever man, after all, Severus. You have been a good and faithful servant, and I regret what must happen.

What must happen?... No… Did he after all intend to…….

- My Lord…

- The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore. While you live, Severus, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine.

- My Lord!.- I protested, raising my wand. If I was going to die, it would be with honour, not running away or putting down my defences.

- It cannot be any other way.- spoke the Dark Lord, coldly.- I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last

He swiped the air with the wand. He didn´t do anything… Did he forgive me?... If he did, I should do something to get Potters attention and show him the last task that he should do for finish the Dark Lord´s existence….

But Nagini abruptly surrounded me, and encased me, bringing no chance of moving or breathing. The Dark Lord made a serpent sound, ordering his "pet" did his unbinding.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It bit me, a mortal wound in the neck. I fell to the floor, feeling a terrible agony and pain.

- I regret it.- The Dark Lord concluded.

He turned away. He planed it all along. All this time his intention was to kill me for the win of the Elder Wand. It was confirmed…

I heard him leaving the place, alongside the snake.

Pain… Pain was consuming me, slowly through the bite.

I heard someone approaching, and taking off something…

Then I realized... Potter… was staring at me to my eyes.

My black ones, met with his gaze. Those green eyes… reminded me all this years of Lily, my love. Gone, because of a prophecy.

People say that one that is in the gaps of the death remembers the most beautiful things of their own life.

I saw myself with Lily and her muggle sister, telling her she was a witch, playing in the park near Spinner´s end, her initial fear of rejection about being daughter of non magical persons, me reassuring her it didnt matter, our talks during our years at Hogwarts, our laughs, her cleverness and kindness.

My honest apology to Lily for calling her mudbood … My worst memory... A terrible mistake that I paid with the course of time.

Her death… because of me and my "creepy friends", the way she called them dearly.

The object of my affection lived through his eyes. He bent over me. I seized the front of his robes. I pulled him closer.

- Take… it… Take it…

That was my last chance. I decided to make my memories into liquid ones, so he coul see them through trhe pensieve. They started to leak away from me. Potter was amazed, I could tell. But it was now or never. A flask approached him. He was not alone. He was with Weasley and Granger.

I saw myself in Grimmauld Place, holding Lily's picture and letter. I cried for her, for her absence. I parted in two the picture, keeping the one with her image, her beautiful long red hair, smiling.

My wound led me to the end of my existence. My sight was blurring. My body was shaking.

But I was glad, that my work made its purpose: to aid for the Dark Lords vanquish, the man who was guilty for my betrayal and change of mind and attitude. He took away from me the only woman that I loved. And he, sooner or later, was going down.

Once again I saw his eyes… I asked him a favour… for the first and last time…

- Look… at… me…

And precisely in that moment… Instead of her son, I saw Lily. My hands fell down to the floor, unable to keep holding his robes. The Pain converted to joy. A Happiness that I could not describe with just words.

My eyes were closing.

Until there was nothing than a black screen.

* * *

Well that was it.

Thanks you for the ones who passed through this story.

Take Care!

Until Next time! XD


End file.
